


Is It A Kinky Thing?

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Cupping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Massage, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Donna wants to try something new in the bedroom and Dean is definitely on board to play with her.





	Is It A Kinky Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Cupping

When Donna had gotten home from her stays at Canyon Valley she dove into research like she would dive into a powdered donut - with joy and gusto. Though the spa had closed down shortly after her visit, something that they had been doing was obviously working. She had dropped an entire pants size while she had been there, after all, and she wanted to keep moving forward now that she had gotten the jump start she had been looking for.

Over the years, she had become more comfortable in her own skin, thanks in part to people like Sam, Dean, and Jody, and she had found more pressing things to spend her time researching. But one of the things she had discovered after her spa trip had stuck with her. Cupping, she had learned, could be a very sensual experience.

Donna had clear memories of her cupping experience being completely relaxing so the images of women in harnesses made of rope or leather with the glass cups encasing their breasts, or sometimes just their nipples, and even occasionally their clitoris intrigued her, to say the least. She would look at the pictures and feel herself getting wet. Her nipples would harden at the mere thought of having them sucked into a glass cylinder. And, while Donna had kept her fantasies to herself even after she and Dean had started hooking up and then dating, it was one of her favorite internet searches when she was feeling horny.

It wasn’t until Donna had a night to herself that she finally opened up. she was two glasses of wine deep and had poured herself a third when Dean’s face popped up on her phone. “Dean!” she answered, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Dean’s deep laugh resounded through her speaker and she giggled in response. “I just missed our voice,” he told her and she giggled again, a sure fire way to tell that she was tipsy.

“Well, I miss your face,” Donna replied as she fiddled with her phone and change the call from voice to video. “Look at your camera, Dean!”

Dean pulled his phone from his ear and looked at the screen. He grinned as his girlfriend’s face met him there. “Well, hello beautiful,” he greeted her. “What are you up to tonight?”

Donna’s eyes flitted away from her phone to her computer screen and she quickly closed out the open window that was filled with cupping photos. “Just, uh, some wine and some internet stuff,” she replied quickly.

Dean didn’t look convinced. “Some internet stuff?” he questioned, taking in Donna’s burning cheeks. “Were you,” he began, his brain putting two and two together, “Were you looking at porn?” He licked his lips and gave her a wolfish grin.

“What? No!” Donna laughed but she could tell that Dean knew she was lying. She couldn’t keep eye contact with the camera on her phone and her tipsy giggles were bordering on insane. 

“Donna, I’m not mad,” Dean assured here, thinking that’s why she was on edge. “Did the due at least look like me” he asked with a wag of his eyebrows.

“Dean, no, that’s not…” she began but Dean interrupted.

“Was it lesbian porn?” he asked excitedly.

“No, it wasn’t… it wasn’t that,” Donna insisted, taking another sip of wine in an attempt to avoid talking. But that backfired almost instantly.

Dean’s face lit up with his next thought. “Is it… is it a kinky thing?” he asked, his voice full of glee. “Come on, if it is you gotta tell me!”

“Dean…” Donna whined, but her boyfriend looked like a kid in a candy story and the alcohol in her blood was making her feel a little bold. “Yes, ok? Yes!”

Donna spent the next few minutes explaining to Dean what she had been looking at, when she had learned about cupping, and why she thought it was hot. Dean listened to her talk with rapt attention, asking a few question here and there but mostly letting his girlfriend talk.

When she finished, she was blushing and Dean thought it was beautiful. “Donna,” he asked, “is that something that you would want to try?” His voice was sincere but Donna didn’t trust it, trying to deflect. Dean wasn’t having any of that, though. “Donna, if this is something you want to try, please tell me. I don’t want to spend my time researching something if it’s something you’re content to leave in the world of fantasy. But I’m more than happy to put ghosts and ghouls aside to learn about this if you’re serious about it.”

Donna nodded, her words failing her at first. This wasn’t something that her ex-husband would have ever considered but, then again, Dean was nothing like him. “If it’s something that interests you, Dean,” she replied, “then I would really like to try it.” Donna was grateful for the wine she was drinking. She wasn’t drunk but it was certainly doing its job as a social lubricant, anyway. “And if you read about it and don’t want to try, that’s ok, too. I just… Thank you. For listening, for looking at it, for not thinking I’m nuts.”

Dean smiled fondly through Donna’s phone screen. “I could never think you’re nuts, babe,” he told her. “I know nuts and you’re definitely not it. I’m gonna read up about this and we’ll talk about it again, ok?

Donna agreed and the conversation turned to more mundane topics. Dean told her about the hunt he and Sam had just completed and she told him about a new case that had just crossed her desk. It wasn’t very exciting compared to his escapades with his brother but it was one of the more exciting things happening in Stillwater, Minnesota. They continued chatting while Donna finished her wine and Dean drank a beer. It was nice, almost domestic. Donna loved moments like this with Dean, where her only wish was that they were in the same room together or, at least, in the same town.

It wasn’t long before Donna got her wish. Sam and Dean were working a case in Duluth, which was only an hour and a half away, and once they had wrapped that up, Dean was on her doorstep. Her lips were on his before he had even crossed the threshold. When they finally made it into the house, Donna grabbed a few beers from the fridge and then joined Dean on the couch. Dean took both of the bottles from her and put them on the table before fixing Donna in his gaze.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he began, “before we get too deep into our night.” 

Donna looked suspicious, maybe even a little worried, but she nodded. “Ok, go ahead.”

Dean grinned at her, “Calm down, Donna,” he laughed, “it’s nothing bad. I’ve just been doing some research, is all. About cupping.” His grin turned downright sexy and even a little predatory with his words. “I don’t think I’m up for that fire stuff but did you know they sell sets with little pumps?” He crooked an eyebrow at Donna as she slowly nodded. “I’ve got one of those sets in my bag, if you still wanted to try it.”

Donna’s wide eyes darkened at that suggestion. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt frozen in that moment. This strong, beautiful, amazing man was here, he was hers, and he was willing to do this with her. She broke out of her haze and surged forward, kissing Dean and smiling against his lips. “Thank you,” she whispered before kissing him again.

They made out on the couch, slowly shedding clothes as their hands explored one another’s bodies. It was one of Donna’s favorite things, how Dean always looked at her and touched her like she was the most precious person in the world, like he thought she’d disappear if he looked away for too long. She could empathize, it was how she felt about him, too. 

Eventually, they made their way to the bedroom and Donna’s king size bed. They fell into bed and Dean rolled Donna onto her back, covering her body with his as he peppered her skin with kisses. His mouth moved across her jaw, down her neck and to the swell of her breasts as he reached behind her to unfasten her bra. Once the garment was out of the way, his lips descended on one of her nipples while he massaged her other breast. 

Donna arched her back at the attention and she could feel Dean smirk against her skin. Her fingers ran through his hair and she gave a little tug, making Dean groan. Donna bit her lip as her own sounds escaped her mouth when Dean’s mouth moved to lavish attention on her other nipple, quickly bringing it to hardness before gently nipping at her flesh. Donna squirmed as Dean continued his path down her body, his lips exploring her skin as he went. She yelped in surprise when his tongue dipped into her bellybutton and Dean’s eyes flashed up to meet hers, filled with mirth. 

When he got to her panties, his fingers curled around the waist band and he slowly dragged them down her thighs, placing a chaste kiss on each of her hip bones and then one at the top of her mound. He pulled her panties off of her legs, trailing his lips down along with them. He was absolutely worshiping the gorgeous woman lying on the bed in front of him, which was exactly what she deserved. 

Once she was naked, he climbed off of the bed and rummaged in his bag. Dean pulled a few things out and laid them on the bedside table. Once he was ready, he encouraged Donna to shimmy over to the side of the bed, rather than laying in the center, so that he could reach her more easily.

“How do you wanna do this?” he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand. “I’ve got some ideas but this is all about you, sweetheart.” Dean smiled down at Donna, who was blushing a little now that her fantasy was about to become a reality. 

“I…” she breathed, “I trust you, Dean.” Donna hadn’t really let herself think about the ‘how’ before. She had preferred to assume Dean wouldn’t be into this rather than get her hopes up but now that it was happening, she was almost overwhelmed. She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to her level and kissing him. “Let’s do this.”

Dean pulled away and picked up a strip of fabric. “What do you think about a blindfold?” When Donna bit her lower lip and hesitated, Dean smiled at her. “You know, what,” his eyes flashed with lust, “I think I’d rather be able to see how much you love what’s happening to your body.” He didn’t discard the fabric, though. Instead, he pulled Donna’s hands above her head and used the fabric to secure them together and tied them to the headboard. “Is this ok, though?”

She pulled at the fabric, testing it a little, and found that she could get out if she needed to. She knew she wouldn’t need to, that Dean would never hurt her, but the knowledge that she could put her at ease and she settled in, giving her body over to Dean completely. 

Dean uncapped a bottle of oil and the scent of vanilla and cherries filled the air. “One of the things I read said you should put some oil on the rim of the cups to make them work better but I think It’s going to be more fun this way,” he explained as he dribbled some of the oil onto Donna’s chest. He put the bottle down on the table and began massaging her breasts, spreading the oil and working it into her skin. Once he was satisfied Dean returned to the table for more oil, working that into her stomach and then some into her thighs and down her legs until her skin was glistening with the oil.

Dean then wiped his hands off and picked up one of the cups from the set he had purchased. He attached the pump to it and then lined the opening up with her skin. Dean pulled the trigger on the pump twice, his eyes flitting between Donna’s face and the spot on her stomach where he was attaching the first cup. “How is that?” he asked her.

Donna nodded, “It’s good. I think you could even pump it again if you wanted.”

Dean trusted her judgement and pulled the trigger for a third time before disconnecting the pump from the cup. He applied a matching cup on the other side of Donna’s stomach and a third at the top of her pubic bone. His hands returned to her breasts and he played with her nipples while he spoke. “These next two are the ones I’m most excited about, you know,” Dean told her. “They’re going to make your nipples extra sensitive once they come off and I’m going to use that to my full advantage tonight.”

He reached to the bedside table and attached a smaller cup to the pump. It wasn’t the smallest in the set, as Dean didn’t want to get too intense with this first experience, but it would still concentrate on her nipple and create the desired effect. He attached the cup to her left breast first and then quickly added one to her right. 

Donna gasped as she felt her sensitive skin being pulled into the vacuum of the glass cylinders. It didn’t hurt but the sensation was surprising, similar to - but still completely different from - the larger cups on her stomach or the ones she had had on her back at Canyon Valley. Donna was lost in her mind, working through all of the feelings and sensations happening in and on her body, when Dean touched her and she jumped.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he apologized. “Are you doing ok?” When Donna moaned and nodded her head, Dean’s hand brushed across her stomach again. He traced his way around the cups, eventually finding his way to her slit and running his fingers along her labia. “Next time, I think we’ll add another one,” he breathed. “Right down here.” Dean tapped her clit and pleasure shot through Donna. He smirked and dipped two fingers into her heat, crooking them to massage her g-spot while his thumb rubbed circles into her clit. He loved the sounds that he could draw from her with just his hands and he was looking forward to hearing more of them throughout the night. 

He climbed onto the bed and teased her for another few minutes, keeping a close eye on the cups that he had attached to her body. It was fascinating to watch as her skin was pulled up into the cups as time passed but he didn’t want to leave it too long, especially for this first try. So after about 10 minutes of playing with her, during which he used every word he could think of to tell Donna how beautiful she was and then, when he ran out of words, he used his mouth to tease her flesh, Dean pulled away from her center and stood beside her again. 

He released the vacuum from the three cups on her abdomen and put them aside, rubbing his hands over the places where they had been and lightly running his nails across the sensitive spots, causing Donna to squeal. Then his hands moved to her breasts. He gazed at her nipples, encased in the glass. She was usually rather responsive there but the cupping had made her nipples even larger than usual and as he tugged on the cups that were still firmly attached to her breasts, Donna squirmed and panted, little mewls falling from her lips. 

After about a minute, Dean relented and released the pressure from the tubes, pulling them off and placing them on the table before climbing back on the bed, his mouth immediately attaching to one of Donna’s nipples and his hand lightly toying with the other. 

Donna cried out in pleasure. It was almost too much but it was also not enough and Donna squirmed on the bed, rubbing her thighs together in an effort to find some kind of relief. 

Dean’s mouth didn’t relent but he did take some pity on his girlfriend, reaching one hand down between her legs and rubbing her clit. Donna was teetering on the edge in no time and Dean let her hang there for a little bit, a smug smile on his face as he continued to tongue at her sensitive nipples, alternating between her right and her left. Once he had Donna begging, Dean gave in. He sucked hard on one of her nipples, grazing it lightly with his teeth while his hands continued to work her other nipple and her clit with fervor. 

Donna’s orgasm hit her hard and Dean worked her through it as she screamed into the room. He kept up his assault on her nipples, even after she came down from her high. She tried to squirm out of his reach but her tied hands prevented her from making any headway in that endeavor and, yet, she never told him to stop. 

Once Dean had her panting again, he pulled away from her body and untied her hands. Donna sat up and grabbed Dean, pulling him in for a heated kiss. She ran her hand over his erection, which was still covered by his boxer briefs, and then gave him a rough squeeze and pushed him away. She grabbed her panties and slid them back on. “Let’s make some dinner and then continue this a little bit later,” Donna suggested. She didn’t wait for an answer, just sashayed out of the room and down to the living room to collect her shirt. 

She slipped it over her head and moaned as the light fabric brushed against her nipples. Donna did her best to ignore it as she made her way into the kitchen to start putting together dinner but every little movement made her shirt shift and even just that little bit of stimulation was almost too much. She turned to find Dean standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and Donna knew that he had heard her little moans as she had been working. 

“I’ll make the pasta, sweetheart, you just set the table,” he offered and Donna accepted, grateful for the help but as she reached up to grab the plates and the fabric of her shirt dragged across her chest, Donna realized Dean knew exactly what he he was doing. She moaned long and low, nearly dropping the plates as her shirt fell back into place when she lowered her arms, and playfully glared at the cabinet that contained her glasses. 

It was going to be a long night and Donna couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. You can check out all the other kink bingo fics there if you don't want to wait while I upload the rest here over the next few days.


End file.
